


...even your bones

by YNAkuma



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Hector sends letters to his family behind Ernesto's back to finally realize that this isn't what he wants.Maybe it's a little late.





	...even your bones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hasta tus huesos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152258) by [YNAkuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma). 



> I still don't know if my english is good enough, sorry for any mistakes.

Hector tries to write a bit, they have spent a couple of days in that city and he hasn’t have enough time to sit down and write a few words. Ernesto barely allows him to rest.

Their small career as musicians has gone very well, in fact, better than he could have ever imagined and they have already performed in several bars around the suburbs and tomorrow they’ve got a show of one hour in one of the most popular restaurants in downtown.

It’s nice to know that there are people who want to listen to their music, although it is better to know that they won’t have to suffer from hunger for at least the next week.

They left Santa Cecilia with just a few bills and some coins on their pockets, their mariachi suits, a change of clothes, their guitars and a dream in their hands, if things didn’t go well he wasn’t sure how they would make their way back home.

Luckily, fate has smiled at them.

He sees the blank striped sheet and begins a letter by writing his daughter’s name, he miss her a lot.

“Hey, Hector!” Ernesto’s voice scares him and jumps a little bit in his place after he enters the hotel room “What are you doing? Writing more songs?” He asks as he approaches him and he leans his right forearm against Hector’s left shoulder.

The shorter man’s weight makes him lean a little to his left side, towards the edge of the bed he’s lying on, and tries to prevent Ernesto from seeing what he’s actually writing on his notebook, “Something like that” he laughs nervously; the other doesn’t like when he talks about his family.

Ernesto manages to see what he’s writing but Hector doesn’t realize “Get up, there’s a very good bar nearby and they’ve asked us for a small show!”

The shorter one smiles at him broadly, takes him by the shoulder and shakes him slightly, trying to persuade him “but you said that tonight we wouldn’t give any shows” says Hector, disappointed.

“I know what I said, sorry” he seems repentant and in the blink of an eye he’s sparkling again “we should please the audience, Hector.”

He can’t say no… and maybe that day he should have said it.

“Why aren’t you drunk?” Ernesto drags the words and his voice has a little bit high pitch tone due to alcohol.

“Because then who would bring us to the room?” explains Hector about the few drinks he had back there in the bar. After the show Ernesto asked for some round of tequila until he got drunk. It was a habit.

“Mmh” it’s all Ernesto can answer.

Hector carries him by the lonely street on their way back to their hotel room, he helps him walk by leaning Ernesto’s right arm across the back of his shoulders and he needs to slightly crouch down due to their height differences. Once they enter the room Hector takes Ernesto to his bed and helps him to sit on it, and then he goes to his own bed to lie down and resume his writing.

“Do you… pretend to keep writing?” Ernesto’s voice sounds heavy and somewhat hoarse.

“I have some new fresh ideas, I should take advantage of that, before they fly away” he laughs, it’s a lie but he doesn’t feel any remorse, Ernesto is drunk and he doubts that tomorrow he would remember that supposedly he was writing a new song.

The shorter one clicks his tongue and leans completely on the mattress, it doesn’t take more than five minutes for Ernesto’s low snores to echo in the room.

“I’m going back to Santa Cecilia.”

He has thought about it for several days, he’s been away from home too long, far from his family, from Imelda and his little Coco. Enough days have passed for him to realize that this is not what he wants. This isn’t his dream, it isn’t what he has always wanted. He can’t keep talking to his family through letter that he knows that won’t have any answer back because they go from town to town.

He’s tired and his heart barely bears with it.

“What?” Ernesto says, shocked.

“My place is with my family, with my daughter, Coco” explains. Ernesto has never liked his sentimental conversation about his family but he needs to make him understand that this is killing him, slowly, “this is your dream Ernesto, not mine.”

Ernesto remains silent and he can’t help but disbelieve his attitude, Hector doubts he can convince him so easily and then the shorter man laughs, it’s a low and moderate laugh but in an instant he raises his voice and the laughter becomes mocking, hurtful.

“Really? Do you think you can go whenever you want?” Ernesto’s brown eyes fixes on his, “What do you think Imelda would say? Do you think she will accept you with open arms?”

“I… I know she will understand”

“Why?” says scornful, “Ah, because of the letters?”

“…how do you know about the letters?”

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” he smiles sarcastically, “sorry if it was a secret.”

Ernesto turns back and looks for his guitar case, he lifts it and puts it over the bed and opens it to take a look on the bag inside the case, Hector watches him carefully and his face twists in horror when he sees that Ernesto takes out a pile of letters and envelopes from the bag.

“I don’t know how many you got to send before I found out, but Imelda must have thought it was strange the sudden lack of them” Ernesto takes the letters with both hands and looks at them with a peculiar twisted affection that makes him shiver, “I don’t think she would welcome you with open arms.”

And he can’t take it anymore.

“You’re a…!” abruptly approaches Ernesto and takes him by the collar of his jacket to push him against the wall, where he holds him slightly higher than his height and forces the other one to stay on tiptoes “Why?!”

“Don’t you understand? Your place is here Hector…” he must interrupt his words to catch his breath “on stage, with the people… with me.”

He feels a stabbing pain “…I wanted to try to share your dream, Ernesto” his grip loosens and lowers his gaze with melancholy “but I can’t.”

“Should I remind you that you didn’t think it twice when I suggested you to leave Santa Cecilia?”

With wide eyes he looks for Ernesto’s brunette gaze “I… I don’t…”

“You belong to this, Hector… to me.”

He lets him go and Ernesto slaps his shoulder before grabbing his guitar case and puts the letters inside again.

“The show is in thirty minutes, don’t forget your guitar.

Days go by until Ernesto understands Hector’s words, days in which the taller one has shown himself shadowed, afflicted and tired; days is which Hector has also understood Ernesto’s words and he can’t do anything but follow him in silence.

“Alright, if you want to go back to Santa Cecilia, go ahead” Ernesto says out of the blue.

Surprised Hector looks up, the other turns his back and by the movement of his arms it seems he’s serving liquor in a couple of glasses.

“I’m sorry, I lost my temper back then” he turns around and in his hands he’s holding a pair of tequila shots glasses, he offers him one.

He understands that for Ernesto it must be hard to let him go, he wanted for both of them to share the same dream but at the end they had to go their separate ways, because that’s for the best. Hector takes the drink with excitement and his partner offers him a farewell hug. For a moment he remembers those days when they played together in Santa Cecilia’s bar and he knows that he’ll miss this.

He’ll miss Ernesto.

Hector packs his things and before he grabs the door’s knob he turns to see Ernesto as if it were the last time he would but then a sharp pain in his stomach makes him drop his things and kneel while bending trying to diminish the pain.

“Are you okay?” Ernesto kneels down at his side and rests one hand on Hector’s back to rub it, “Isn’t it better if you go tomorrow morning? Maybe if you rest the pain will go away.”

He can barely see his partner and although he wants to believe that if he does what he proposes it will relieve the pain, something in the back of his head tells him that he shouldn’t fall asleep. Ernesto helps him to stand up and takes him to the bed where he leans and bends in a fetal position due to the pain.

His eyesight begins to darken and he’s afraid to sleep “Ernesto… give me some water…”

The shorter one walks away and fills a glass with tap water, comes back with it and kneels on the floor by the side of the bed. Hector is about to thank him when he offers him the glass of water but Ernesto takes it back.

“You know, I wanted to share my dream with you, Hector” he fixes his brunette gaze on the water, “I wanted you to understand that I need you by my side”

“…Ernesto…?”

“I wanted you to understand that you belong to me…” then he looks up, fixing his gaze on him, “that every part of you belongs to me…”

The pain in his stomach makes him moan and he moves over the bed while he tries to listen to the other man.

“…even your bones” Ernesto says before standing up and drinking the water to throw the glass against the floor.

The sound of the glass breaking is the last thing Hector hears before seeing Ernesto leaving the room, and then everything darkens.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, please tell me!


End file.
